A dipole antenna is a useful antenna for receiving or transmitting radio frequency radiation. However, a dipole antenna operates in only one frequency band, and antennas that operate in multiple bands are sometimes needed. For example, an antenna that operates in multiple bands is often needed for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Ultra Wideband (UWB), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), ZigBee and Long Term Evolution (LTE) applications.